11 Października 2000
TVP 1 6:00 Kawa czy herbata? 7:25 Telezakupy 7:40 Panie na Mogadorze (8/24)- serial obycz. 8:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8:25 Giełda 8:30 Wiadomości 8:40 Prognoza pogody 8:45 Moje miasteczko - serial przygod. 9:10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9:40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10:00 Tajemnicza kobieta (65/120) - telenowela 10:50 Po prostu paragraf-program edukac. 11:10 Na haczyku - magazyn wędkarski 11:25 ETA - przemoc rodzi przemoc 11:35 Współcześni wojownicy - magazyn wojskowy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12:20 Kontrasty-świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:25 Chcemy pomóc - magazyn 12:45 Klan (380) - telenowela 13:10 Lista przebojów - magazyn muzyczny 13:35 Do celu - teleturniej 13:45 U wód... Busko-Zdrój - felieton 14:00 Do celu - teleturniej 14:10 Katalog zabytków - felieton 14:20 Wyprawy z azymutem (2) - program edukac. 14:40 Do celu - teleturniej 14:45 English and Arts - program edukac. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 15:30 Gospodraka - magazyn gospodarczy 16:00 Fronda: Marchlewszczyzna - magazyn public. 16:30 Moda na sukces (1227) - telenowela 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Klan (381) - telenowela 17:50 Gość Jedynki 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18:30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19:00 Wieczorynka: Pippi - serial anim. 19:30 Wiadomości 20:10 Okruchy życia: Miłość ponad wszystko - film obycz., USA 21:40 Oblicza mediów 22:05 Kronika kryminalna 22:30 Monitor Wiadomości 23:00 Gorąco polecam: Człowiek słoń - dramat psycholog., USA 1:00 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina: -relacja z I etapu 1:25 Podwodna Polska: Wraki Bałtyku (1) 1:50 Historia Polskiego Radia (2) - serial dok. 2:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7:00 Telezakupy 7:30 Dziennik krajowy 7:50 Studio urody - magazyn 8:00 Program lokalny 8:30 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial komediowy 9:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15:00 Sukces - serial obycz. 15:30 Tele Milenium - teleturniej 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Ich pięcioro (136) - serial dla młodzieży 17:00 W cieniu Kremla - program public. 17:30 Program lokalny 18:20 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19:25 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina 19:45 Eliminacje do MŚ 2002 - mecz Polska - Walia 22:05 Panorama 22:35 Auto - magazyn motoryzac. 23:00 Wewnątrz - dramat obycz., USA 0:35 Tajemne potyczki wywiadów (24) - serial dok., W. Bryt. 1:20 Europejski przegląd piłkarski 1:45 Telezakupy 2:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 07.00 Bzik i inni (Round the Twist) (11/13): Kopia prawie doskonała - serial przygodowy, Australia 1989 (23 min) 07.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Szarcio i Teodorsz (18/26): Neolityczny koszmar - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.35 Kassandra (175,176/300) - telenowela 09.30 Skala historii - magazyn 09.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Wbrew wszystkim (21/25): Beethoven i Bessie Smith - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 1992 10.30 OTV 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Margerita Volant (2/11) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996, reż. Charles Biname, wyk. Catherine Senart, Veronique Le Flaguais, Gilbert Sicotte, Pascole Bussieres (43 min) 12.00 Chasydów spotkanie z Cadykiem - reportaż 12.15 Uśmiechnij się: Mulatka 2000 - reportaż 13.00 Hanza - kupiecka przygoda (2/3) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 13.30 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 Projektantki (Designing Women) (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kellman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (26 min) 14.35 Tradycje kulinarne Europy (2/13): Andaluzja - serial dokumentalny, Australia 1992 15.00 Eneduerabe: Wśród przyjaciół - program dla dzieci 16.30 Emil z Lonnenbergii (2/13): Przygoda z wazą - serial przygodowy, Szwecja 1972, reż. Olle Hellbom, wyk. Jan Ohlsson, Allan Edwald, Emy Torm (24 min) 17.00 Skala historii - magazyn 19.00 Czas życia (A Time to Live) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Rick Wallace, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Corey Haim, Jeffrey DeMunn, Swoosie Kurtz (91 min) 20.35 Telekurier - magazyn 21.00 Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (8) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (25 min) 22.00 To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 Telenowyny - magazyn 22.35 Mały, wielki business 23.00 Ostatnie dzikie plemiona (9/10) - serial dokumentalny, Belgia 1998 23.30 Demony Jezusa (Les demons de Jesus) - dramat społeczny, Francja 1997, reż. Bernerd Bonvoisin, wyk. Thierry Fremont, Fabienne Babe, Nadia Fares, Patrick Bouchitey (102 min) 01.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 WOT 07.00 (WP) Bzik i inni (Round the Twist) (11/13): Kopia prawie doskonała - serial przygodowy, Australia 1989 (23 min) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz (18/26): Neolityczny koszmar - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Telewizyjny numer warszawski 08.10 Klient - magazyn konsumentów (powt.) 08.35 (WP) Kassandra (175,176/300) - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Skala historii - magazyn 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Wbrew wszystkim (21/25): Beethoven i Bessie Smith - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 1992 10.30 Studio reportażu (powt.) 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Margerita Volant (2/11) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996, reż. Charles Biname, wyk. Catherine Senart, Veronique Le Flaguais, Gilbert Sicotte, Pascole Bussieres (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Chasydów spotkanie z Cadykiem - reportaż 12.15 (WP) Uśmiechnij się: Mulatka 2000 - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Hanza - kupiecka przygoda (2/3) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 13.30 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 14.00 Wiadomości Kuriera 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kellman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (26 min) 14.35 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy (2/13): Andaluzja - serial dokumentalny, Australia 1992 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Wśród przyjaciół - program dla dzieci 15.30 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 15.55 Robin Hood 16.30 (WP) Emil z Lonnenbergii (2/13): Przygoda z wazą - serial przygodowy, Szwecja 1972, reż. Olle Hellbom, wyk. Jan Ohlsson, Allan Edwald, Emy Torm (24 min) 17.00 (WP) Skala historii - magazyn 17.15 Gość WOT 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs (powt.) 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 18.40 Tak czy inaczej - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Czas życia (A Time to Live) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Rick Wallace, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Corey Haim, Jeffrey DeMunn, Swoosie Kurtz (91 min) 20.35 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (8) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (25 min) 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Telenowyny - magazyn 22.35 (WP) Mały, wielki business 23.00 Auto kurier - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.15 Moda i okolice - magazyn mody (powt.) 23.30 Demony Jezusa (Les demons de Jesus) - dramat społeczny, Francja 1997, reż. Bernerd Bonvoisin, wyk. Thierry Fremont, Fabienne Babe, Nadia Fares, Patrick Bouchitey (102 min) 01.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Piosenka na życzenie 7:00 Wilkołaczek (1) - serial anim. 7:25 Batman (6) - serial anim. 7:50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8:00 Skrzydła (25) - serial komed. 8:30 Herkules (91) - serial fantast. 9:30 Zbuntowany Anioł (97) - telenowela 10:30 Fiorella (47) - serial obycL. 11:30 Roseanne (99) - serial komed. 12:00 Jej cały świat (4) - serial komed. 12:30 Idź na całość - teleturniej 13:30 Rodzina zastępcza (45) - serial komed. 14:00 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozryw. 14:30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 15:00 Pokemon (17) - serial anim. 15:30 Informacje 15:50 Fundacja Polsat 15:55 Z głową w chmurach (112) - serial obycz. 16:45 Legendy kung-fu (17) - serial sensac. 17:45 Fiorella (48) - serial obycz. 18:35 Kurier TV 18:55 Informacje 19:05 Zbuntowany Anioł (98) - telenowela 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich (50) - serial komed. 20:30 Włóczęga z Beverly HilIs - komedia, USA 20:50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22:25 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 22:55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23:20 Polityczne graffiti 23:35 Graczykowie (32) - serial komed. 0:05 Kurier TV 0:25 Życie na wysokich obrotach - komedia muzyczna, Niemcy 2:05 Muzyka na BIS 5:00 Pożegnanie TVN 6:05 Porywy serca - serial 6:45 Telesklep 7:00 Kraina snu (6) - serial anim. 7:25 Alf (32) - serial 7:50 Laboratorium Dextera - serial anim. 8:15 Iron Man - serial anim. 8:35 Kleszcz - serial anim. 9:00 Kłamstwo i miłość - serial 9:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10:35 Telesklep 11:30 Esmeralda (90) - serial 12:20 Na ratunek - serial dok. 12:50 Pub - program rozryw. 13:50 Kraina snu (6) - serial anim. 14:15 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy - serial anim. 14:40 Iron Man (14) - serial anim. 15:05 Kleszcz - serial anim. 15:30 Belfer z klasą - serial 16:00 Alf (33) - serial 16:30 TVN Fakty 16:50 Valeria - serial 17:45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn 18:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:35 Porywy serca (45) - serial 20:30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21:20 Miasteczko (21) - serial 22:05 Brygada ratunkowa - serial 23:00 TVN Fakty 23:05 Kropka nad i - program public. 23:35 Melrose Place - serial 0:35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn 1:00 Tenbit.pl - magazyn internetowy 2:00 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 06.00 Magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) - serial, USA (30 min) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot) - serial animowany, Japonia (30 min) (dubbing) 09.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) - serial animowany (dubbing) 10.00 Cobra (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, James Tolkan, Allison Hossack (55 min) (powt.) 11.00 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett, Courtney Chase (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (86) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) (powt.) 12.00 Star Trek: Voyager (8) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Kenneth Biller/Cliff Bole, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 13.25 Strefa P - program muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (50) - serial, USA (30 min) 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (20) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (28) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (18) - serial animowany (dubbing) 17.15 Aniołek z piekła rodem (Teen Angel) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Andy Cadiff/Mark Cendrowski, wyk. Mike Damus, Corbin Allred, Maureen McCormick, Katie Volding (30 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas (50 min) 18.55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (29) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 20.00 Na wysokich obrotach (Racing Blood) (6) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999, reż. Bettina Braun, wyk. Michale Trischan, Michael Ehnert, Nicola Tiggeler (45 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Srebrny brzeg (The Silver Strand) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. George Miller, wyk. Nicolette Sheridan, Gil Bellows, Jay O. Sanders, Tony Plana (99 min) 23.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (87) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) 23.40 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.50 Johnny Mnemonic - film SF, Kanada 1995, reż. Robert Longo, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Dina Mayer, Ice-T, Takeshi Kitano (102 min) 02.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.10 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6:00 Teledyski 6:15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7:00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7:45 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy anim. 8:50 Nie z tego świata - serial 9:15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10:05 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10:55 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 4 - serial 11:20 Dr Stefan Frank - serial 12:05 Teleshopping 13:10 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 13:40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14:25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15:10 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy anim. 16:25 Nie z tego świata - serial 16:50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17:40 Słoneczny patrol- serial 18:30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 19:00 Zoom - magazyn 19:30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 4 - serial 20:00 Bronco Billy - western, USA 22:05 52 minuty 23:05 RumbIe Fish - film obycz., USA 0:40 Seksplozja - magazyn 0:55 Zoom - magazyn 1:20 Bronco Billy - western, USA 3:15 Rumbie Fish -film obycz., USA 4:45 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Kresy malowane - reportaż Marzeny Podgórskiej 07.45 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 09.00 Bajki polskie - program dla dzieci 09.25 Plecak pełen przygód (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska/Finladia/Niemcy 1993, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Anna Majcher, Adaś Siemion, Maciej Orłoś, Eugenia Herman (26 min) (powt.) 10.00 Syzyfowe prace (6-ost.) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Marcin Wołek, Joanna Szczepkowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Andrzej Wichrowski (52 min) (powt.) 10.50 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 11.20 Kresy malowane - reportaż Marzeny Podgórskiej (powt.) 11.35 Kwadrat - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Romane Dyvesa - XII Międzynarodowe Spotkania Cygańskie w Gorzowie - reportaż Leszka Szopy (powt.) 12.40 Tubądzin - z koniem w tle - reportaż (powt.) 13.00 Klan (370) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 13.25 Forum Polonijne (powt.) 14.10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak Małej Litwy - magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 14.35 360 stopni dookoła ciała: Rak piersi. Muzykoterapia. Nowości medyczne - magazyn medyczny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Zaproszenie: Moje galindowanie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiwego (powt.) 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 15.55 Kwadrat - magazyn (powt.) 16.20 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.45 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As: Tajemniczy gość - program dla dzieci 17.45 Skippy (6) - serial animowany, Australia 1992 (23 min) (dubbing) 18.15 Gustawa Herlinga-Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach: Roztropność - reportaż 18.35 Klan (370) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka: Wędrówki Pyzy (11) - serial animowany, Polska 1983 (9 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Obok prawa: Seszele - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1990, reż. Bogusław Linda, wyk. Zbigniew Zamachowski, Tadeusz Szymków, Hanna Polk, Marek Walczewski (91 min) 21.35 Między nami - śpiewa Jacek Kaczmarski 22.05 Forum Polonijne - odpowiedzi na pytania - program publicystyczny 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 A to Polska właśnie: Bytom 23.40 Książnica Narodowych Pamiątek (1): Dzieje - cykl dokumentalny Lucyny Smolińskiej i Beaty Postnikoff 00.15 Kresy malowane - reportaż Marzeny Podgórskiej (powt.) 00.30 Monitor Wiadomości 01.00 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 01.15 Wędrówki Pyzy (11) - serial animowany, Polska 1983 (9 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Klan (370) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 02.30 Obok prawa: Seszele - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1990, reż. Bogusław Linda, wyk. Zbigniew Zamachowski, Tadeusz Szymków, Hanna Polk, Marek Walczewski (91 min) (powt.) 04.00 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z II etapu 04.45 Forum Polonijne - odpowiedzi na pytania - program publicystyczny (powt.) 05.00 Panorama (powt.) 05.20 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) Polsat 2 Info 8.00 Okna na Chicago (2) - ser. dok. 8.30 Żywioły Ziemi (28) - ser. 8.55 BTV 9.00 Graffiti 9.10 Wehikuł 9.40 Kurier TV 9.55 BTV 10.00 INFORmator Ubezpieczeniowy 10.25 Informator-tydzień 10.55 BTV 11.00 20 lat minęło 11.30 Raz, dwa, trzy 11.55 Czapski - film dok. 13.00 BTV 13.10 60 minut (1) 14.00 BTV 14.15 Reporterskim okiem (24) - ser. 14.55 BTV 15.00 INFORmator Ubezpieczeniowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 BTV 16.00 Afficionado: Kuba - Tryumf muzyki tropikalnej 16.55 BTV 17.00 Real TV, 17.30 Informacje 17.45 60 minut (2) 18.40 Temat dnia 18.55 Real TV (30) 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Sport 19.40 Kurier TV 19.55 Emisariusze 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Sport 20.57 Prognoza pogody 21.00 BTV 21.10 Planeta Południe 21.40 Graffiti 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Sport 22.00 BTV 22.10 INFORmator Przedsiębiorcy 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator Ubezpieczeniowy 23.20 BTV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publ. 24.00 BTV Canal+ 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (*) 7.40 Minisport + (*) 7.45 Łapu capu (*) 7.50 Aktualności filmowe (*) 8.00 Kotopies - serial animowany 8.25 Szeroki horyzont 9.20 Czterdzieści rewolwerów - westem USA 10.40 Fuks - komedia Polska 12.05 Prawdopodobme morderstwo - sens. USA 13.00 Dziura w ziemi - obyczajowy Polska 13.35 150 na godzinę - komedia Polska 15.05 Cięcie - film akcji 16.40 Dr Dolinie - komedia USA 18.05 13 Posterunek 2 - ser. kom. 18.35 Nieustraszeni ratownicy - serial 19.00 Diabełski młyn (*) 19.20 Nie przegap (*) 19.25 Diabelski młyn (*) 19.40 Łapu Capu (*) 19.45 Minisport + 19.50 Aktualności filmowe. 20.00 Terror w kosmosie - sf. USA 21.30 Shadoki i wielki nic - ser. anim. 21.35 Bóg. diabeł i Bob - ser. anim. 22.00 Superdeser: Gabriel 22.30 Wersety zbrodni - thriller USA 0.10 Psychoza 2 - thriller USA 2.00 Zakochani rywale - komedia Wlk. Brytania 3.25 Na zawsze - obycz. USA 5.25 Mój idol - obycz. USA (*) program nie kodowany HBO 6.45 Szpiedzy tacy jak my - komedia, USA 8.25 Miłość i frytki - komedią. USA. 10.00 Zgadnij kim jestem - film akcji, USA 11.50 Rozstać się z duchem - komedia, USA 13.20 Rodzinna pułapka - komedia, USA 14.50 Cinema cinema - magazyn filmowy, USA 15.15 Mój olbrzym - komedia, USA 17.00 Pustynna burza - film akcji, USA 18.25 Operacja Samum - film akcji, Polska 20.00 Przed metą - dramat prod. amerykanskiej 22.00 Moja Angelika - dramat, Polska 23.30 Rozstać się z duchem - komedia, USA 1.00 Błękitna Laguna - romantyczny, USA 2.45 Prawdziwy seks (18) - magazyn erotyczny prod. amerykańskiej 3.35 Mutant - science fiction prod. amerykańskiej 5.20 Kto zabił Jonbenet? - dokument, W. Brytania Wizja Jeden 7.00 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 7.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość 8.00 Zdrówko - serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Metamorfoza 12.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 12.30 Ellen - serial 13.00 Cosby - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 eXsektor: W naszym kręgu - serial 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka - serial 15.45 eXsektor: Malibu - serial 16.15 eXsektor: St. Tropez - serial 17.00 eXsektor: Zwycięska drużyna - serial 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 18.30 Wojny robotów 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji 20.30 Dilbert - serial anim. 21.00 Skazane - serial 22.00 Strefa komedii: Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 22.30 Strefa komedii: Para nie do pary - serial 23.00 Życie po życiu - serial dok. 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 0.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 0.45 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 1.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 2.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial 2.45 Skutki uboczne - komedia USA (1997) TVP 3 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Bzik i inni (Round the Twist) (11/13): Kopia prawie doskonała - serial przygodowy, Australia 1989 (23 min) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz (18/26): Neolityczny koszmar - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.35 (WP) Kassandra (175,176/300) - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Skala historii - magazyn 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Wbrew wszystkim (21/25): Beethoven i Bessie Smith - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 1992 10.30 Magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Margerita Volant (2/11) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996, reż. Charles Biname, wyk. Catherine Senart, Veronique Le Flaguais, Gilbert Sicotte, Pascole Bussieres (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Chasydów spotkanie z Cadykiem - reportaż 12.15 (WP) Uśmiechnij się: Mulatka 2000 - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Hanza - kupiecka przygoda (2/3) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 13.30 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kellman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (26 min) 14.35 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy (2/13): Andaluzja - serial dokumentalny, Australia 1992 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Wśród przyjaciół - program dla dzieci 15.30 Serial dla dzieci 16.00 Film dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Emil z Lonnenbergii (2/13): Przygoda z wazą - serial przygodowy, Szwecja 1972, reż. Olle Hellbom, wyk. Jan Ohlsson, Allan Edwald, Emy Torm (24 min) 17.00 (WP) Skala historii - magazyn 17.15 Fakty - Wrocław 17.30 Prowokator 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.20 Wkręt 18.50 Czas na bajkę 19.00 (WP) Czas życia (A Time to Live) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Rick Wallace, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Corey Haim, Jeffrey DeMunn, Swoosie Kurtz (91 min) 20.35 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (8) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (25 min) 21.30 Fakty - Komentarze 21.45 Bez litości 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Telenowyny - magazyn 22.35 (WP) Mały, wielki business 23.00 Samowolka - film obyczajowy, Polsak 1993 00.05 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 9.00 Program dnia 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemia: Kaniony - film przyrodniczy 9.55 Zawsze z biednymi - życie na granicy - film dokumentalny 10.20 III Kongres misyjny w Częstochowie - relacja 10.35 Papież w Indiach - film dok. 11.10 Śladami dawnych cywilizacji 11.35 Światło na górze - film dok. 11.50 Dwory i dworki polskie: Czerwonka - felieton 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Bóg istnieje - film dok. 12.30 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemia: Ryś rudy - film przyrodniczy 13.00 Droga jest otwarta - film dok. 13.25 Sierpniowe uroczystości maryjne - relacja 13.50 Przyjazne wspomnienie - impresja filmowa 14.00 Centralny Ośrodek Sportu - film turystyczno-krajoznawczy 14.30 Twórczość Zbigniewa toskota - relacja z wystawy 14.40 Stan wojenny - film dok. 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemia: Przyroda w barwach błękitu - film przyrodniczy 16.05 Na progu nadziei 2 - koncert z okazji 20-lecia pontyfikatu Jana Pawła II 17.00 Dotykanie świata - reportaż 17.15 Impresja filmowa 17.30 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne 3 - film przyrodniczy 18.00 Całun Turyński w kulturze pierwszych 14 wieków - film dokumentalny 18.35 Głowa 2- film dokumentalny 19.00 Rehabilitacja inaczej: O szablę Kilińskiego - reportaż 19.20 Zaczarowany ołówek: Tajemnicza butelka 19.30 Zakonnicy: Ojciec Leopold - film dokumentalny 19.55 Niedziela w skansenie - rep. 20.10 Piękno wielorakie - relacja 20.25 Przegląd Niedzieli - magazyn 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Ad Dei Gloriam - reportaż 21.20 Mazurska przygoda - felieton 21.30 Wędrówki po Alpach l - film turystyczno-krajoznawczy 22.05 Saul i Dawid 2- film fabularny 23.00 Islam - felieton 23.10 Klauzura miłości - reportaż 23.25 Świadkowie Słowa Bożego - film dokumentalny Discovery Channel 09.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.25 Tajemnicza góra 09.55 Wyprawy w czasie: Downpatrick 10.50 Historia wody 11.45 Bitwa o planetę: Wojny lądowe 12.10 Bitwa o planetę: Renegaci szos 12.40 Przełomy w medycynie: Przetrwanie w zimnej wodzie 13.30 Tajemnica śmierci Napoleona 14.25 Nelson Mandela - długa droga do wolności (2) 15.15 Czołgi: Sturmgeschutze 16.10 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 16.35 Ciekawostki Discovery 17.05 Legendy historii: Kleopatra 18.00 Dziki ocean: Patagonia 18.30 Wynalazcy: Whyte 19.00 Wynalazcy: Dyson 19.30 Ciekawostki Discovery 20.00 Oddział SWAT z Miami 21.00 Supermost 22.00 Ostatni bastion apartheidu 23.00 Wielcy wodzowie: Nelson 00.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Worsall 01.00 Tajemnicza góra 01.30 Ciekawostki Discovery 02.00 Detektywi sądowi: Żołnierz 03.00 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ Niebieski 11.00 Armia Czerwona - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Kotopies - serial animowany 12.25 Przed premierą 12.30 Książę Egiptu (The Prince of Egypt) - film animowany, USA 1998, reż. Branda Chapman/Steve Hickner/Simon Wells (95 min) 14.05 Deser: Chińskie jedzenie i pączki - film krótkometrażowy 14.15 Zeznanie (The Confession) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. David Hugh Jones, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Ben Kingsley, Ammy Irving, Jayo Sanders (110 min) 16.05 Miłośnicy przygód - film dokumentalny 17.05 Powrót do przyszłości 3 (Back to the Future III) - film SF, USA 1990, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd, Mary Steenburgen, Elisabeth Shue (114 min) 19.00 Armia Czerwona - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Korczak - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1990, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Wojciech Pszoniak, Ewa Dałkowska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Jan Peszek (113 min) 21.55 Po pierwsze miłość (First Comes Love) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1999, reż. Ron Lagomarsino, wyk. John Stamos, Annabeth Gish, Jane Sibbett, Robert Stack (87 min) 23.25 Sexcetera Show - magazyn erotyczny 00.25 Kochanek ostatniej cesarzowej (Lover of the Last Empress) - film kostiumowy, Chiny 1994, reż. Lau Wai-Keun, wyk. Yau Shuk-Ching, Tony Leung, Chingmy Yau, Valerie Chow (95 min) MarcoPolo 04.30 Destinations - North America Express (1) 05.00 Ogrody (1) 06.00 Moja Afryka: Tanzania 06.30 Atlas - Londyn 07.30 Mistral: Birma 08.00 Marcopolo Express - Niemcy 08.30 Bazylikata (1) - reportaż 09.00 Landscape - Chorwacja (1) 09.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Boston (1) 10.00 Rzym 2000: Fontanny (2) 10.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 11.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Oxford 12.00 Europolis: Monachium (2) 12.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Bryce Zion & No Rime 13.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 14.00 Za morzem: Maracaibo 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 3 15.00 Sail Away: Norwegia 15.30 Atlas - Gwadelupa 16.30 Karaiby (2) - reportaż 17.00 Marcopolo Express - Argentyna 17.30 Sycylia (2) - reportaż 18.00 Za horyzontem: Chiang Mai 18.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Turcja (2) 19.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 19.30 Rzeki 20.00 Rzym 2000: Fontanny (1) 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 3 21.00 Moja Afryka: Mozambik 21.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Rocky Mountain 22.30 Rzym 2000: Fontanny (3) 23.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (2) 23.30 Kolebki sztuki - S. Gimignano 00.00 Za horyzontem: Hong Kong 00.30 Dubaj: katedry na pustyni - reportaż 01.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Viterbo 01.30 Destinations - North America Express (1) 02.00 Ogrody (1) 03.00 Moja Afryka: Tanzania 03.30 Atlas - Londyn Discovery Civilisation 09.00 Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 10.00 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Ledreborg 10.30 Bitwa o planetę: Wojownicy 11.00 Łowcy skarbów: Tajemnica Wyspy Kokosowej 11.30 Dawni wojownicy: Hawajczycy 12.00 Nocne loty: Bombowce 13.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Włochy (2) 14.00 Pierwsze loty: Wirujące skrzydła - narodziny rotora 14.30 Podróżnicy w czasie: Chwała Macedonii 15.00 Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 16.00 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Ledreborg 16.30 Bitwa o planetę: Wojownicy 17.00 Łowcy skarbów: Tajemnica Wyspy Kokosowej 17.30 Dawni wojownicy: Hawajczycy 18.00 Nocne loty: Bombowce 19.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Włochy (2) 20.00 Pierwsze loty: Wirujące skrzydła - narodziny rotora 20.30 Podróżnicy w czasie: Chwała Macedonii 21.00 Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 22.00 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Ledreborg 22.30 Bitwa o planetę: Wojownicy 23.00 Łowcy skarbów: Tajemnica Wyspy Kokosowej 23.30 Dawni wojownicy: Hawajczycy 00.00 Nocne loty: Bombowce 01.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Włochy (2) 02.00 Pierwsze loty: Wirujące skrzydła - narodziny rotora 02.30 Podróżnicy w czasie: Chwała Macedonii 03.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Sci-Trek 09.00 Nova: Zagrzebane w pyle 10.00 Fenomeny pogody: Tajemnice mgły 10.30 Następny krok 11.00 Niesamowite maszyny: Pojazdy ratunkowe 12.00 Magazyn Discover: Kość niezgody 13.00 Poza rok 2000 13.30 Jurassica: Troodon - genialny dinozaur i brakujące kawałki 14.30 Klasyczne motocykle: Skutermania 15.00 Nova: Zagrzebane w pyle 16.00 Fenomeny pogody: Tajemnice mgły 16.30 Następny krok 17.00 Niesamowite maszyny: Pojazdy ratunkowe 18.00 Magazyn Discover: Kość niezgody 19.00 Poza rok 2000 19.30 Jurassica: Troodon - genialny dinozaur i brakujące kawałki 20.30 Klasyczne motocykle: Skutermania 21.00 Nova: Zagrzebane w pyle 22.00 Fenomeny pogody: Tajemnice mgły 22.30 Następny krok 23.00 Niesamowite maszyny: Pojazdy ratunkowe 00.00 Magazyn Discover: Kość niezgody 01.00 Poza rok 2000 01.30 Jurassica: Troodon - genialny dinozaur i brakujące kawałki 02.30 Klasyczne motocykle: Skutermania 03.00 Zakończenie programu Arte 19.00 Jak małpy stały się ludźmi (1): Wyjście - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 2000 19.45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości 20.15 Prawdziwy Kir Royal (3): Chrząszcz żądli przczołę - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 20.45 The Jazzman from the Gulag - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 21.45 Gala baletowa: Gwiazdy American Ballet Theatre - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy/USA 1999 23.10 Flash Bach: Śladami Bacha - program muzyczny 23.15 Aprile - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Nanni Moretti, wyk. Nanni Moretti, Silvio Orlando, Daniele Luchetti (75 min) 00.30 Umrzeć ze śmiechu (Funny Bones) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Oliver Platt, Jerry Lewis (122 min)(powt.) 02.30 Nighthawks - film krótkometrażowy, Niemcy 1998